Kokoro
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Team 7 is on a mission but Naruto and Kakashi get lost while leaving Sakura and Sasuke by themself what will happen? Read and find out. One Shot [SasuSaku]


Okay I don't own Naruto wish I did

Okay I don't own Naruto wish I did. Naruto is made by Kishimoto-sensei so give him the credit. I'm not sure how well I did this so I hope you guys like it. Well on with the story.

**Kokoro**

Team 7 was on a mission. Naruto and Kakashi took a wrong turn leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone as they went looking for them.

"Sasuke-kun do you think that we'll be able to find them?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know we have a lot of ground to cover. I still don't know how Usura Ton Kachi and Kakashi-sensei got lost." Sasuke said as Sakura looked at him as she nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure out where they made the wrong turn." Sakura said Sasuke looked at her a bit.

"Just hope no one around to attack us." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke and then she quickly changed her words.

"I mean if there was anyone you'll be able to handle them right Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she smiled. Sasuke didn't say anything as the two continued to walk down the path. Both of them stayed quiet. Sakura started getting jumpy. She hadn't been this jumpy since the fight with Zabuza which was a while ago. Her eyes went to side to side hoping nothing would attack them. The brush on the left side started shaking as Sasuke and Sakura grabbed their kunai as the got into a fighting stance. The brush continued to move as something come out. What came out were two small squirrels as the two squirrels looked at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Their just squirrels." Sakura said as Sasuke and Sakura quickly put their kunai away as the two squirrels ran off. Sakura looked over to Sasuke she remembered when she thought Sasuke was dead as she cried her cheeks became red as Sasuke looked at her a bit as he stop. Sakura quickly stopped and looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said a bit curious in her voice. Sasuke walked over towards Sakura as he gently placed his hand on her forehead as she got even redder.

"Sakura are you alright you seem to have a fever." Sasuke said as he took his hand way from her forehead. Sakura wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm fine. I guess the sun gotten to me." Sakura replied as Sasuke looked around a bit.

"I guess we could take a brake over there by the shade of that tree." Sasuke said as he pointed at the tree as Sakura nodded her head.

"Okay." Sakura replied as the two walked over to the tree as they sat down on the root that was bulging out of the ground it was the right size to sit down on as the two sat down. Sasuke then took out a bottle of water and handed it to Sakura.

"Here drink this." Sasuke said as Sakura took the bottle from him as she blushed a bit.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she took the cap off the bottle as she drank the water. She then put the cap back on and handed it back to Sasuke.

"Arigato." Sakura said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Sasuke said as he put the bottle away.

"Feeling better?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura who nodded her head a bit.

"Yeah. Ano Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said as she blushed a bit.

"Nani?" Sasuke said. Sasuke then looked at Sakura.

"Can...Can I rest my...Head on you...Shoulder?" Sakura asked as she continued to blush Sasuke's cheeks became a bit red as he looked off to the side.

"Okay." Sasuke said as Sakura smiled.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she placed her head on his shoulder as Sasuke looked towards the path. Sakura looked towards the trees o the other side as a light breeze blew. Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep as Sasuke looked at her as he lean towards her and kissed her on the head. Sasuke wondered why he did what he did. He then looked towards the path as thoughts ran through his mind. He then realized that Sakura had changed him slowly. He never noticed it until now.

"Arigato Sakura..." Sasuke said in a low whisper as he looked at her. Few hours past as Sakura opened her eyes as she looked up and saw Sasuke still looking at the path.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as Sasuke looked over at her.

"I see you're awake." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded her head as she sat up.

"Ready to go? Sasuke asked.

"Hai." Sakura said as the two got up and started walked down the path again. The two walked for a while Sakura looked over to Sasuke as she slowly walked towards his right side as she grabbed his hand as Sasuke looked towards her they both blushed as the stopped. Sasuke brought Sakura towards him as she looked at him. Sasuke then hugged her.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as Sakura blushed as Sasuke lean closer to Sakura as he kissed her as she blushed even more as she returned the kiss. The two stayed like this fore a while as they let go of the kiss. The two then looked off towards the side as both of them redder then ever.

"I guess we should go and find Usura Ton Kachi and Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded her head.

"Hai." Sakura said as the two continued to walk as they held hands, Sakura blushed a bit. They walked for a while as they came up to a fork in the road as they saw someone as they let go of each others hand and went to where the figures are. When got closer and closer they noticed who it was.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said the two were off the side of the path as they came towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"I see you're able to get back here." Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head. The two nodded their head. Naruto made a face.

"Well I guess we should start making camp here. It's getting late." Kakashi said as they nodded their head.

"Hai." Then three said as they started making their tents. Naruto snuck to where Sasuke was.

"...You better not of done anything to Sakura." Naruto said in a threatening tone of voice.

"Shut up Usura Ton Kachi. Why would I do anything to Sakura?" Sasuke said as Naruto made a face.

"Whatever I'm going to keep an eye on you." Naruto said as he went away as they finished making their tents and went to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
